1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of delivering macromolecules, especially genes and oligonucleotides, into target cells or tissue by the use of microwave irradiation
2. Description of Related Art
Gene and nucleic acid delivery systems can be divided into three major groups: (1) virus-mediated, (2) non-viral biochemical vectors; and (3) physical methods. Viral vectors, such as recombinant adenovirus, adeno-associated virus and herpes simplex virus, are very efficient in gene transfer both in vivo and in vitro. However, their safe applications in humans remain to be verified. Non-viral biochemical vectors, such as cationic liposomes, polymers and microbubbles, are relatively safe and easy to manufacture, but with limited efficacy, particularly in vivo. The main physical methods of transfection are electroporation and sonoporation. Electroporation has been shown to provide efficient gene delivery both in cultured cells and in tissues in vivo locally. However, tissue damage associated with high voltage may limit clinic applications. Sonoporation provides a safe alternative for controlled delivery of transgenes, but has so far achieved limited efficiency both in vitro and in vivo. Accordingly, difficulties with the non-destructive delivery of macromolecules into cells have limited the potential applications of antibodies, genes, enzymes, peptides, and antisense oligonucleotides in both laboratories and in the treatment of patients.
As such, there remains a need for a safe and efficient method of delivering one or more macromolecules to targeted cells or tissue. Further, a need remains for a method of delivering macromolecules into cells either in vitro or in vivo such that a patient can realize a therapeutic effect for a large variety of diseases and disorders.